Unreachable desires
by madnessinthestarlight
Summary: The Mirror of Erised shows what people wants to see. Harry saw his parents and from what he said, Dumbledore saw...a pair of warm socks. Even though the mirror has been lost in the castle, Harry finds it in the Room of Requirement. Many people start to come to enjoy a glimpse of happiness.
1. Harry

Harry was wandering in the Room of Requirement. It was his new secret place to think. He knew Draco was doing something shady but nobody believed him. He sat in an old and dusty armchair to think and think and think again. He had one hour free before potions class. He looked up from his old potions book and he saw it, half hidden by a crimson red cloth. The same mirror he found during his first year in Hogwarts, the Mirror of Erised.

He stood up and hesitantly came closer to the mirror, he pulled on the cloth which fell on the floor with a cloud of dust.

He saw them behind the glass. His parents, uncles, aunts, grandparents and cousins but there was a new person in this family portrait. Sirius, his godfather. They were all smiling kindly to him, waving slightly, stretching their arms like if they could hug him.

Harry put his hand on the mirror, at this moment he just wanted to melt in the cold glass and join his family. But Dumbledore warned him, it would do no good to him to stare at the mirror for too long, he would just go crazy by looking at something he could never get.

But for five minutes he comtemplated his family members one by one. His parents were at the front, then Mr and Mrs Evans (he recalled seeing a picture of them in the Dursley's living room), Mr and Mrs Potter, and then other unknown but friendly faces, a woman looked like a female version of James with black short messy hair, a man seemed to be Mr Potter's brother, their resamblance was striking. There were children and young teens too, his cousins for sure. And at the bottom, Petunia, Vernon and Dudley. But they were not the cold people he knew, they had a nice little smile, their eyebrows weren't furrowed, Dudley wasn't looking at him with disdain, Petunia never looked so much like her sister. Those three were the aunt, uncle and cousin he dreamt to have.

and like if they were all people with blood and flesh, Harry waved at them and whispered:"good bye" before leaving the Room of Requirement.

- Author note -

Hi! This is my first fanfic on Fanfiction so be nice okay? :) I hope you like this story! Review it if you want! See you! ^^


	2. Ron

-What? You found it again? Ron exclaimed

-Sssh, shush down. I found it in The Room of Requirement and I forgot to put the cloth back on the mirror.. Harry replied

-Harry you're still going to this room...give up dude, Malfoy is as weird as usual. Ron sighed

But in a corner of his head Ron was more than simply interested.

When he was sure that everybody in the dorms was asleep, he quietly left his bed and picked Harry's invisibility cloak. He wrapped himself in and left the Gryffindors' Tower.

The corridors were quiet, only the light snores of the portraits could be heard. Ron didn't meet anybody, nor Filch, neither Mrs Norris.

Contrary to the corridors, the Room of Requirement was slightly noisy. He couldn't identify the origins of those noises. There were creakings, birds chirps, clocks 'tick tack', water drops dripping down in a puddle with a crystal-clear sound.

-Lumos. he whispered and a ball of light lit up on the tip of his wand. He lit up some candles and torches to have some more light.

He didn't search a long time before finding the mirror. It was slightly glowing under a ray of moon. Ron came closer and saw his reflection, but he was different. He had a scar on his forehead which looked like a lightning bolt. He was the one who killed Voldemort. He was the Chosen One! His family and friends were all surrounding him with huge grins. Harry was congratulating him and Hermione was kissing his cheek.

"Wait if I'm the Chosen one, how can my family be still alive? he thought

But once again, the mirror didn't show him reality but his deepest desire: being the popular guy, surrounded by all the people he loved, being loved by Hermione, being something else than the One Who Lived's best friend.

He realized how contradictory his feelings were. Seeing this utopian picture made him feel happy, as happy as if it was true but he also felt dejected, this was never going to happen, Harry would forever be the most popular because he lost his parents, outlived the death curse, broke Voldemort down, but also because he was extremely talented in Quidditch, because he had a strong and brave personnality.

He left the Room of Requirement sadder than when he came in.

- Author Note -

This is the end of Ron's chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! See you soon to see who will be next in front of the Mirror of Erised!


	3. Neville

Even though Harry shushed Ron down, he heard them talking about a mirror who could show our desires.

He wasn't far from them, so he heard everything. He waited to have a free hour to explore the Room of Requirement. As he searched the mirror he kept wondering about what he would see. He didn't know himself what was his deepest desire.

When he stood in front of the mirror, at first he only saw himself holding a magic plant, but then his grandmother appeared, patting his shoulder with a proud look upon her face. He was...he was a famous herbologist and he discovered new properties of a plant. He knew that what he really wanted was to pass his final year exams and to get a job he wanted to succeed in his life, he also wanted his grandmother to be proud of him because he felt that he was a big disappointment to her compared to his parents, these two aurors who gave up on their sanity to stand against the Dark Lord. But him, Neville, what did he do great in his life? Nothing. He was just an average boy, struggling with his studies. He hadn't Harry's courage, Hermione's intelligence, Seamus' sense of humor.

His grandmother would probably have preferred having Harry as her grandchild. She would have had 1000 reason to be proud of him.

He looked again a the sweet picture in the mirror, how happy they both looked. Slowly two more people came to his side. His parents. By their looks he could tell they weren't his parents; his parents had blank looks, when that couple had a lively and kind look. His mother ruffled his hair an his father rested his hand on Neville's shoulder. Even though this was impossible he wanted his parents to be back to normal. He stretched out his arms and hugged the mirror, He didn't feel the warmth of a body but the coldness of the glass.

-Don't cry Neville, don't cry...Neville told himself but it was hopeless, his tears rolled down his cheeks and fell on the glass of the mirror.

He shook his head at how pitiful he looked. He was 17, and crying in front of an imaginary future. Why did he let his curiosity take control over him? Why didn't he ignore Harry's and Ron's conversation? He had to leave, the longer he looked at the mirror the harder it was for him to go away of it, the picture was so perfect. All he wanted was there: his proud grandmother, his passion and his parents reunited in one place.

He sighed, wiped his tears away and went away from the mirror.

- Author Note -

Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chaptered! Review this chapter if you want to (and you'll have my eternal gratefulness XD) Bye!


	4. Draco

"How did this dumbass heard of the mirror of Erised?" Malfoy asked to himself as he heard Neville whispering to Seamus Finnigan about a mirror who showed him his desire.

Draco had heard about it thanks to his father who talked about it with his fellow Death Eaters when the Dark Lord tried to get the philosopher's stone.

But he thought the mirror had be broken or hidden very well, not simply put in the Room of Requirement! He had to see it!

The mirror was impressive. The frame was golden, the glass, slightly dirty. He was bigger and larger than Draco. He stood in front of the mirror to see his biggest desire becoming true.

Lord Voldemort was dead. Draco smiled widely. He was dead. Potter killed him. He rolled up his sleeve to gaze at the horrible mark he had on his forearm, he didn't want that freaking tattoo but his father forced him to get marked or the Dark Lord would be angry. That man no, that "creature" scared the hell out of him. He even lived under the same roof as him for some time, he didn't want to accomplish the task he ordered.

He couldn't take his stare of the picture he saw in the mirror. Lord Voldemort was dead at Potter's feet, everybody was happy, the Death Eaters who were still alive were fleeing to save their life. But him, Draco he was staying in the castle with the winners. He was free. No more Voldemort, no more Nagini, no more murders.

He even saw Potter, Granger and Weasley stretching their hands out to shake them with Draco's like a peace sign. He never really hated Potter, he was just following the path his father set up for him. Sure he annoyed him sometimes with his never ending bravery and because he always put his father in difficult situations but it wasn't pure hatred.

He knew Potter could destroy the Dark Lord, himself he couldn't, he would die of fright, he was tied up by his family but Potter, he held such a huge grudge against Lord Voldemort, the one who killed his parents.

He felt hope crackling in his heart. He had too much pride to cheer Potter on but secretely, he was rooting for him. With one last look toward the mirror he left the Room of Requirement.

- Author Note -

Here is Draco's desire! I hope you like dat chapter (I know I always says that but I really hope so!) Bye bye!


	5. Severus

Severus Snape was pensive. The potions class ended since 10 minutes but he was still in his classroom thinking about what he heard as he discreetly eavesdropped his favourite student's conversation with Gregory Goyle. Apparently the Mirror of Erised was back to the Room of Requirement and Draco found it. Probably because he was spending so much time inside, trying to make the Vanishing Cabinet work again.

As a teacher he was allowed to be in the corridors at night, that was very convenient to go to the Room of Requirement. He met Filch in a corridor.

-Good evening Severus, what are you doing here so late? Filch asked

-Can't sleep Argus, good night.

Filch nodded and followed his cat with the hope to catch a student who was breaking the rules.

The Room of Requirement seemed even more mysterious by night but Snape had seen creepier things than that Room. He searched that mirror, the one he didn't see for 5 years. The one which could show him her sweet and discreet smile.

He found it, surrounded by piles of old books, he immediately ran to stand in front of it.

And there he saw her. Her dear Lily. She was there, alone. No James, no Harry, only her. Her auburn hair was tied in a loose ponytail, she was wearing the clothes she had the night she died. Her smile was loving and a little sad.

-Lily...he whispered

Lily didn't say a word, mirages don't talk but her smile grew a little wider.

He fell on his knees and began to cy. Lily bent down and softly backhugged his crying reflection. Maybe if...if he was born as a pretty little boy he would have grown up and become a handsome boy and Lily would have loved him. If she had loved him he would have let go of his shady friendships. But nothing turned out the way he wanted. He even called her 'Mudblood'. And now the only way he had to see her was that damned mirror.

He put his hand on the mirror like if he could go through the glass and hug her back.

-Still the same picture Severus? a voice softly asked in his back

He quickly stood up, wiped his tears away and spun. It was Dumbledore.

-It's still Lily right?

Snape bitterly nodded.

-You remember what you'll have to do? Mr Draco Malfoy is still a good kid, if he kills me then he will officially become a real Death Eater and I don't want that to happen. Do it for her, it's a way to protect her son.

Snape nodded again and looked again at the mirror. He wasn't sure but like if the mirage understood their conversation, there was a glimpse of gratefulness in her eyes. He smiled weakly and left the Room.

- Author Note -

Hi! Severus was a little bit obvious no? All he ever wanted in his life was Lily, Lily and Lily again. But I really like this character and his poor life.

A huge thanks to Treavellergirl, my fist follower ever here on Fanfiction! Thank you! ^-^


	6. Luna

"Seems interesting..." Luna thought when she eavesdropped on Draco's and Gregory Goyle's conversation during history of magic class.

She heard all the details. The mirror was in the Room of Requirement, it could show our desires and apparently Harry saw it in his first year, in his first fight against Lord Voldemort. The only thing she didn't know was what did Draco see in the mirror.

Luna was a curious and secret kid. She decided to go and see that mirror by herself without telling anyone. She disappeared right after the lunch. The other ravenclaws were surprised, Luna was usually one of the last to leave the table, she was eating very slowly, playing with her food or reading the Quibbler. But that time after her last dollop of chocolate mousse she left.

Luna liked the calm yet noisy atmosphere of the Room of Requirement. It wasn't scary to her. She lost the notion of time, she began to search in the cupboard, to read the old books, to fly on the brooms, to test the dusty potions on flies and frogs. It's only when she saw the big golden mirror that she remembered why she was there. It brought her back to reality. She had probably missed two classes but she didn't care. She calmly stood in front of the mirror and what she secretely hoped was in front of her.

She was holding a little crumple horned snorkack in her arms, a cloud of nargles was flying above her head and a Blibbering Humdinger was lazily laying at her feet. She wasn't considered as a loony anymore, all the creatures she believed in were really existing and behind her a crowd of people was clapping, congratulating her for her discovery. They now all knew that she wasn't a liar who invented imaginary creatures. She was the director of The Quibbler which the most read newspaper after the Daily Prophet.

And he was there, Neville. Just next to her, looking at her through the mirror like if he could really see her.

It was such a pretty sight, Luna stared at it for a long time without moving, she felt good looking at the mirror because deep inside her she always felt sad and ashamed when somebody called her Loony or made fun of her. It's only when an old clock rang that she smiled and left the Room of Requirement.

-Author Note-

OH MY GOD thank you! Thanks to Treavellergirl my first follower on Fanfiction! Thank chu! ^-^

To all my readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye bye!


End file.
